His Flower
by Wuxiing
Summary: It never occurred to Uchiha Sasuke that he now has an obsession with flowers- lavenders to be exact. The way they smelt, so calming, so pleasant. The way they looked, so serene, so delicate. And he could not help but deduce the way they had reminded him of Hyuga Hinata.


It was when Sasuke was just turning seven years old when he smelt a faint fragrance waft through the air as he was playing outside. At first, he could not make the scent out. It was something he had never experienced before; it was such a delicate aroma.

Taking his obsidian eyes off of the action figures he had been playing with, he peered up to a tall stoic man that was a couple feet away from him, next to his mother. Sasuke first noticed the man's strange eyes. They were so white! So… different from his own. He then spotted a small figure behind the man's long legs. The small figure turned out to be a girl, probably around his age. She peeped her head around his lower waist and connected eyes with the young Uchiha.

He felt his hands get clammy and there were faint blushes on both of their cheeks. Her eyes were just as light as the man's but Sasuke thought hers were much prettier; they had a very light purple hue.

"Sasuke, honey, may you come over here and introduce yourself to your new friend?" His mother snapped his attention away from the girl. He huffed as he got up from the ground and dusted off his knees. He walked over, still keeping his eyes on the girl. She now was avoiding his gaze, looking to the ground.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I am about to turn seven in a couple days." He proudly retorts as he is in front of the man and the girl. He hears his mother stifle a giggle and she pats his head.

"My, my, Sasuke you are going to be a big boy pretty soon then. My name is Hyuga Hiashi, please do call me Uncle Hiashi," the man finally cracks a smile. Sasuke inwardly sighed; _this guy is not as scary as I thought._ "This is my daughter, Hinata. Hinata why don't you say hello to Sasuke?"

Hiashi stepped to the side and revealed the small little girl. She grabbed onto his pant, feeling exposed. Her face was flushed and she could not meet the eyes of Sasuke or his mother. "H-hello, Sas-Sasuke-kun." He now knew where that scent was coming from- her. It was nice, really nice.

Sasuke's hands felt clammy once again. He could not help but think she was too adorable! He wanted to reach out to her and tell her that she had no reason to be so nervous. He wanted her to look him in the eyes; he wanted to see her smile, as he knew it would be bright as the sun. He did not know why or how but he just knew he would appreciate her smile. However, he decided to keep his hands to himself. He did not want her being afraid of him.

"Now, Hinata, you know what we talked about." Hiashi knelt down, eye level to his daughter. She met his eyes and sighed. Of course she knew, she was trying her best to stay confident!

"Uhm… Sasuke-kun, c-can I play w-with you?" She managed to peep out.

Sasuke's mother could have sworn she saw her son's eyes burst with happiness. She felt her heart warm up and be excited for her son. _She might be his first crush_ , she inwardly exclaimed.

"O-of course! Let's go!" He beamed and took her hand with out a second thought. Hinata gasped at the contact but did not pull away. He brought her to his action figures and handed a figurine of Iron Man to her. "You can play with him, he's my favorite."

Her eyes widened in surprise, she would have never shared her favorite toy with anyone. "Thank you!" She uttered as she took the toy. The sides of her mouth pulled up and her eyes crinkled.

She smiled.

And Sasuke was right.

It was beautiful.

"Hinata?" He let out, never leaving his eyes off of her.

"Hm?" She looked at him in wonder. He was staring at her so intently. She could feel her cheeks burn, no one has looked at her like this before!

"Please always keep smiling," he in turn smiled at her, "I love your smile."

Gasping and opening her eyes wide, she became flustered, "U-Uh, thank-thank you, Sasuke-kun! I l-love your smile t-too!" She closed her eyes shut and held her breath. She did not expect to let out the last part of her exclamation but it was the truth. Sasuke looked so sweet with a smile.

"Thank you too, Hinata!" He beamed and took her right hand, "Let's promise to be best friends forever!"

She opened her eyes and promised with him. Smiling back at him, she squeezed the hand that was holding hers and laughed.

 _Never let go._

They both thought at the same time, but did not dare to proclaim it out loud. The rest of the day the two were inseparable.

 **A.N. I hope this was as sweet as I hope it to be! This is just the beginning of their relationship, as the next chapter would be them grown-up. Just a heads up, it's not going to stay sweet and fluffy! I like a little angst here and there.**


End file.
